(a) Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a gate driver.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device includes a plurality of pixels which are portions displaying images, and drivers. The drivers include a data driver applying a data voltage to the pixel, and a gate driver applying a gate signal to the pixel. The gate driver and the data driver may be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) as an IC chip and the PCB is connected to a display panel. The IC chip may be directly mounted on the display panel.
However, recently, in the case of a gate driver without requiring high mobility of a thin film transistor channel, a structure in which the gate driver is not formed by a separate chip, but integrated on the display panel has been developed.
The gate driver includes a shift register having a plurality of stages which are serially connected to each other, and a plurality of signal transferring wirings transferring a clock signal and a driving control signal having a low voltage and the like to the shift register.
Each of the plurality of stages is connected to respective gate line. Each of the plurality of stages sequentially outputs a gate signal to each gate line in a predetermined order.
The signal transferring wirings generally extend in a direction in which the plurality of stages is arranged.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.